


Super Susie

by emeraldsword



Category: Secret Seven - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie's just as good as they are, so why won't they let her join?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Susie

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

'It just isn't fair,' thought Susie. She's not much younger than Jack, and she's just as good as him at running and climbing and swimming, oh, at everything really. She's as good as him or any boy and she's worth at least ten of that pathetic Barbara so why, WHY wouldn't they let her join their club? It could just as easily be the exciting eight or something, but no. Her brother and his friends had to have their stupid secret shed and their stupid password and all their day trips and excursions that she isn't allowed to go on because she's not a member.

Well, she'd show them. She'd do something so amazing that they'd HAVE to let her in. They'd be sorry then.


End file.
